


Wonder

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Circus, Gen, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wonder

Carson's Carnival of Wonders was a famous circus.  
People came in hoards to watch it everyday.  
the games, the stalls all were cherished and fun.  
The acts too were enjoyed.  
But the most famous act was,  
The Amazing Hawkeye,  
The archer who never missed his mark.  
The spectators were always left in awe.  
Little did they know,  
How much Hawkeye had to suffer to gain this sort of perfection.  
Hawkeye was the wonder of the circus.  
He was the most watched act.  
He was the envy of a lot o performers.  
The wonder of the circus.  
He who never missed.


End file.
